With Trident and Net
by Arctic Quill
Summary: Featuring the charismatic Finnick Odair, the story of the 65th Hunger Games revolve around alternating chapters from different perspectives. We all know the victor of the 65th Hunger Games, but who were the other players involved in the deadly bloodbath? How far did they get? Please read and review! Comments and suggestions can help shape this story.
1. Seraph

_Seraph_

When they call my name, I do the worst thing possible. I cry. I couldn't help it; a sob of disbelief bursts from my lips and my eyes fill with tears. How could this happen? I never needed to apply for tesserae; my family was one of the luckier families in District 4. My father was the main butcher and fishmonger in the District, and while we had to deal with eating scraps of meat no one wanted, we were never hungry or desperate enough to apply.

Fifteen. Smack dab in the middle of the eligible ages. I finally open my eyes, wiping the tears away. I look up. The escort for my District is repeating my name, and motioning impatiently for me to walk towards her. Her name, I briefly recall, is Glissa Redhart. I take a deep breath, and take the shaky footsteps necessary to walk towards her. The crowd parts silently for me. I can see the loathing in their eyes. _Who are you?_ They ask silently, _who are you to cry when_ _so many of us are vying to prove themselves worthy? Straighten up, girl, you're a Career._ But when I head to the platform where Glissa stands, no one volunteers to take my place, although I am sure there are at least a few females that wanted to participate. It isn't uncommon for someone to volunteer, but the last two years have gone by without a recent volunteer. There is silence in the crowd, and no one steps forward. For me, that is the toughest blow. But once again, would I have done the same?

'Oh, such a pretty face!' Glissa all but shrieks, as she tilts my chin upwards. 'What a lucky day for District 4, having such a lovely girl to represent you all.' She pushes me quickly to the side. 'And now, the male tribute for District 4!' she trilled, dipping a hand into the jar of names. I hold my breath, praying to God it isn't one my friends.

'Finnick Odair!' she cries, and my heart drops. This is better than I dared hope for, but my heart pounds anyway at the sight of him. It isn't hard to like someone like him. Fourteen, and already more handsome than half the boys in my school, Finnick Odair has been capturing and breaking hearts since he was old enough to fish and provide for his family.

And there he is, walking up the steps to the platform. Glissa embraces him passionately. 'Oh, wonderful!' she purrs. 'Such a handsome boy. Not even a scar on your face,' She pats his face adoringly, and turns to the audience. No one volunteers for him, either. Finnick Odair. He has talent and looks on his side; the audience at the Capitol will be fawning all over him. When Glissa forces us to shake hands, I look him in the eye. He smirks, his eyes twinkling, as he shakes my hand firmly. I grit my teeth, and force myself to smile back at him.

The shock of being called is wearing off, and I realize that I am lucky too. While I haven't been exactly pushing myself, like the more determined Careers, to train for being possibly called, I was no pushover. I had talent too; it was hard to go through life in District 4 with a butcher as your father, and fishing as your specialty, to not know how to handle a weapon. How different could it be, I muse, to stab a person instead of a fish with a spear? Maybe I stood a chance after all. But my stomach clenches as I think of Finnick. Something about him…

Maybe—just maybe, someone could kill of Finnick for me, and I could return to my life as victor. I close my eyes as they lead me into an empty room, and close the door behind me.

_Thanks for reading so far! Please review to let me know your thoughts, and to let me know that someone is reading this story! I plan to release new chapters fairly quickly, and the extra encouragement really helps. The next chapter will feature a new character from a different district. I hope to continue to introduce new characters to write from their perspective, so you, the readers, can root for them to get as far as they can. But don't worry, Seraph will be back. How will she do in the interviews? The training session? The actual games? _

_Suggestions are always taken into consideration. How do you want the arena to be like? How far do you expect Seraph, or the other tributes to go? Stay tuned._


	2. Alec

_Alec_

The train to the Capitol should take little to no time at all. I look out the window and sigh to myself, then withdraw. I take a deep breath to steady myself. This was my chance for glory, and I can swear I can taste the victory.

'Being a Career must be simply marvelous, Alex.' My escort chimes in, trying to kindle a conversation. I turn back to her. 'It's Alec.' I say flatly. How ironic. Why do I care so much what this blue-haired monkey calls me when I can't even remember her own name?

'Tsk,' the woman continues, walking up to me, and trying to touch my cheek. 'we should consider renaming you to Alex. I've heard it means 'defender of mankind' and all. Wouldn't that be heroic? Think of the all the female sponsors.'

I ignore her and walk out of the dining room, grabbing an egg tart off the table as I go. I know I can be charismatic when I want to, but I am so elated that everything she says seems petty and insignificant. I frown, as I walk into the bathroom and turn on the tap, splashing my face with the perfumed water. Maybe it would be good to change my name if it means sponsors…but no. My name is the only thing I can keep.

I look at myself in the mirror now. Alec Twinethorn. District 1. Beautiful. Dazzling. Deadly. I laugh to myself, but I know it is true. After all, I _am _beautiful, with my pale emerald eyes, strong cheekbones, and windswept brown hair. I _am _dazzling, with my crooked smile, with just the right amount of seductiveness and suggestion to make it memorable. I _am_ deadly. I don't even have to explain that. 'You're like a snake,' Sascha, my little sister had cried many years ago, when I had ripped apart her doll, and threw it out in the streets when she wouldn't stop pestering me. 'Always smiling, but you're nothing but cold inside!' Silly girl, I think darkly as I dry my face and look at myself once more in the mirror. What enhancements would be needed if-no, _when_ I win? Maybe the nose-

'Admiring yourself, I see, Alec,'a voice mocked, behind me. I whip my head around, hand instinctively going for the knife I always have with me. But it isn't there, and I am lost for a second, before I remember that they confiscated all weapons before we got onto the train. It is Crystalline, the female tribute. She stands there, head cocked, in the hallway scrutinizing me with her sharp brown eyes. 'Such a pretty face, for such a _bland_ name.' she smirks. I stifle a snarl. She hit a sore spot. I had never forgiven my mother for naming me Alec instead of one of the more 'normal' names in District 1. While everyone else got Satin, Marvel, Glimmer, and Wiress, I got _Alec._ 'It is to humanize you,' she had whispered to me, the night before she died.

I shake my head, clearing the thoughts from my head. Crystalline is silent, waiting for my usual instantaneous retort. 'At least I have a face that isn't as _bland_ as yours.' I mock, shoving my face near hers aggressively. She flinches and withdraws. I smirk. 'What? Don't want to be too close to my handsome mug? Why are you staring at me in the washroom anyway?'

With a snarl of indignation, Crystalline whirls around and storms back to her room. She is often like that. Intimidate her, and she loses all her venom. I put on her top of my mental priority list of tributes to kill first. I should thank her though, I think, as I saunter back to the mirror. After all, with a face and body like hers, that's one less person to compete with for sponsors.

_Author's Note: Approximately five or so more chapters until the actual Hunger Games. I want to go through the interviews, and go through everyone's perspectives before going into the games, because I want the readers to feel like they actually understand each tribute's characteristics. Reviews and suggestions always appreciated, and thanks to those who put me on story alert and commented already!_


End file.
